Belum Ada Judul
by Yuki Hasegawa
Summary: Sebuah crita yang muncul dalam fikiran saia saat tugas B.Indo. Crita yang menurut saya norak dengan judul yang norak juga....


**"Belum ada Judul"**

Disclaimer : Om saya, Takeshi Konomi

Ne fic pertama aye, jadi maklumin aja klo critanya ga bagus n salah ketik ato apalah. Namanya juga masih 'pemula'. Sebenernya crita ini saya bikin pas ada tugas si skul.

Pada suatu hari, di ruang klub tenis Seigaku terlihat sang tensai, Fuji, sedang membersihkan ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba masuklah wakil ketua klub, Oishi..

Oishi: " Fuji, ada waktu sebentar? "

Fuji: " Eh, ada. Emangnya napa, Shi? "

Oishi: " Ah, gini. Sebenarnya gw pengen curhat, boleh? '

Fuji: " Oh! Boleh. Aku open 24 Hour, lhoo!!! Sarana gosip, curhat, adu bacot, bercinta, dan bertanding. Jadi silahkan. "

Fuji mempersilahkan Oishi duduk…

Fuji: " Mau curhat apa? "

Oishi: " Bigini, kemarin pas di angkot jurusan Ciputat, ada anak cewe ngetawain aku. "

Fuji: " Kenapa kamu diketawain? "

Oishi: " Katanya, rambut botak ter-cute, ter-cuaaaantik dan ter-manis yang kumiliki ini kayaki "PECI"!!!! "

Fuji berusaha menahan tawanya yang kayaknya pengen meledaK " DAAARRR!! "

Oishi: " Aduh, Fuji!!!!! Jangan ketawa dong!!! "

Fuji: " Mphhhh…. Maaf Oishi.... Maaf … Haha… Maafkan aku, Oishi.. Aku gak bermaksud ngetawain kamu… Tapi… "

Oishi: " Ah, udahlah. Jadi gimana? Apa gw harus ngubah gaya rambut gw? "

Fuji: " Hmm.. Ide yang bagus, tuch!! Boleh dicoba!! "

Oishi: " Tapi gw takut fans-fans gw jadi gak minat ama gw, trus pindah ke Atobe sang kaya raya yang ber-TOMPEL itu dengan mudahnya, gitu?! "

Fuji: " Eeehhh... Klo gak mau, ya gak usah. Gampang kan. Gitu aja kok repot. "

Oishi: " Tapi…… Gw masih bingung, nih!! Gaya rambut apa yang disukain fans-fans gw supaya gak pindah ke Atobe??? "

Fuji: " Hhhhhh…… Udah lah, Oishi.. kalo gitu, kamu gak usah ganti gaya rambut aja. "

Oishi: " Tapi, kalo gw gak ganti gaya rambut, gw gak mau di ketawain kayak waktu itu. Kan malu!!! "

Fuji: "Syeett, dah ni orang, tinggal mau ato ngga doang," ( Fuji ngomong ma dirinya sendiri dalem ati ) " kalo gitu kamu ganti gaya rambut aja… "

Oishi: " Tapi gw gak SUDI fans-fans gw pindah ke Atobe!!! GAK SUDIIII!!!!! "

Fuji: " Oishi, jadi dirimu sendiri. Gak usah mikirin fansmu pindah ke Atobe gak guna itu. Fansmu pasti menerima kamu apa adanya. Klo ngga paling udah pindah ke aku yang manis, keren, plus jenius ini. "

Oishi: " Bener juga, ya. Sampe sekarang belom ada tuh fans-fans gw yang bilang rambut botak gw kayak peci. "

Fuji: " Lagi pula, rambut botakmu langka loh. Keren euuuyyy!!! Mantaphhh!! "

Oishi: " Ah, thanks ya, Ji!!! Berkat lo semangat gw muncul lageeehh!!!! "

Oishi pun meninggalkan ruang klub dengan gembira. Sedangkan Fuji hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Lalu Fuji melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya. Tak lama kemudian datanglah cowo berkacamata kotak yang di sekelilingnya terpancar hawa-hawa membunuh bercampur dengan hawa-hawa mesum (Gomeeen, Inui!!!!!).

Inui: " Fuji, boleh ngomong bentar? "

Fuji: " Ada apa,Inui? Ada masalah? "

Inui: " Boleh cerita, kan? Nanti gw kasih jus terampuh buatan gw deh. "

Fuji: " Gak usah repot-repot, kok. Jadi, ono opo? Ane open 24 Hour, loh. Akukan sarana gosip, curhat, adu bacot, bercinta, dan bertanding. Jadi silahkan mau ngomong apa aja.…."

Inui: " Ji, udah selese belum ngomongnya?? "

Fuji: " Kayaknya belum, tuh… "

Inui: " Ya udah, lanjutin dulu aja. Gw tungguin. "

Fuji: " …. Masalah pe-er, pelajaran, bocoran ujian, nyari resep masakan, cara maen tenis buat pemula, adu bacot buat pemula, de el el. Jadi silahkan dateng ke gw kalo mau tau semuanya tentang yang gw ucapin. "

Inui: " Udah, belom? "

Fuji: " Udah. Gw puas. Jadi mau ngomong apa? "

Inui: " Kemaren sore, pas di Kopaja mau ke Tanah Abang gw nawarin jus ke nenek tua bangka yang kehausan. Trus…. "

Fuji: " Trus? "

Inui: " Entah kenapa, nenek tua bangka itu tiba-tiba mual, sakit perut, pusing, de el el. Pokoknya gejala-gejala orang hamillah. Trus nenek itu minta pertanggung jawaban karena nge-hamilin dia. Setelah itu nenek itu menggeliat-geiat kayak cacing kepanasan trus mati. "

Fuji: " Hah!?! Kok bisa? Emang kamu ngasih jus apa, Inui? "

Inui: " Padahal gw cuma ngasih jus buatanku. "

Fuji: " Hekk!! Inui, yang kebal sama jusmu kan cuma gw. Kalo nenek-nenek, mana tahan.. tua bangka lagi. Tinggal nunggu ajal aja udah mati. Jadi ga usah pake jus yang aneh-aneh kan? "

Inui: " Tapi nenek ntu kan kehausan. Kacian banget. "

Fuji: " Iya aku tau kamu kasian ama ntu nenek-nenek. Tapi kamu bisa ngasih Aqua ke ntu nenek-nenek, kan. Kalo kamu ngasih jus yang aneh-aneh buatanmu, nenek ntu malah mati dengan cara exsotis nan lebay, dan mati dengan cara gak keren. "

Inui: " Eh. "

Fuji: " Gimana kalo sekarang, kalo kamu buat jus itu di pertimbangin rasanya, en warnanya biar kagak ngebuat orang keracunan dan jijik. Gimana? Setuju? "

Inui: " Hmm…… bener juga!! Thanx, yeee, Ji!!! "

Fuji: " …….. "( Cuma senyum doang ^^ Mungkin kehabisan muka (^__))

Inui: " Ya udah, sekarang gw pergi dulu. Bye-Bye, Uji!! "

Inui pergi meninggalkan Fuji. Dan si jenius itu kembali membersihkan ruang klub itu.

Pas Fuji udah mau pulang, datanglah Eiji sambil nangis kayak anak TK yang ketinggalan nyokapnya di Pasar Minggu.

Eiji: " Fuji…….. Nyaaaa…… Hiks….. Huaaaaa……. Fujiiiiii, Nyaaa….."­­

Fuji: " Eiji, kamu kenapa? Digigit anjing di rumah depan sekolah, ya? Apa ketabrak ama truk bawa semen yang suka lewat depan sekolah kita? Gak jadi nge-date ma Oishi? Ato disuruh ngetraktir Momo dan Echizen sampe puas? "

Eiji cuma leng…. Geleng…. Geleng…. Geleng…. Geleng….Geleng…… ( Ah! Puyeng gw )

Fuji: " Lalu, kenapa? "

Eiji: " Hiks…. Syukurlah….. Hiks… Kamu gak pa pa, Nyaaaaaa…. "

Fuji: (Dengan tatapan aneh ) " Emang aku kenapa? "

Eiji: " Tadi… Pas pelajaran Bapak Tukang Soto, eh, maksudnya karawitan aku ketiduran. Aku mimpi kamu pas pulang sekolah digigit anjing di rumah depan, trus kamu ditabrak ama truk bawa semen yang lewat kenceng-kenceng di depan sekolah…. Hiks… Lalu… Hiks… Lalu… "

Fuji: ( Ngomong di ati yang puallling dalem )" Busyyeeeeeet, dahhh ni anak…. Kok mimpiin gw kejem amat, yak"

Eiji: " Lalu, Nyaaa….. Hiks….. tiba-tiba ujan deres, ada petir ama kilat-kilat gitu. Trus pohon beringin depan sekolah yang banyak kuntil ber-anaknya disamber petir en roboh. Fuji yang masih tiduran di jalan gara-gara ketabrak truk itu ketibaaaaann….. Kasian, Nyaaa….. Apalagi kuntilanak-kuntilanak penunggu pohon itu juga pada gosong kesamber petir….. Huuuaaaaaaaa…….!!!!!!!!!! "

Fuji: ( Ngomong dalem ati lagi )"Oh tuhann… Gw salah apa ama ni anak, sampe-sampe mimpiin gw kejem buaangetz. Padahal gw udah sering ngasih contekan pe-er plus ulangan. Kurang baek apa sih gw ke ni anak. "

Eiji: " Mudah-mudahan gak jadi kenyataan, Nyaa Fuji….. Tapi kalo pohon beringinnya tumbang ga pa pa. "

Fuji: " I.. I.. Iya, Eiji. "

Setelah tangis Eiji reda, barulah Eiji pergi pulang. Sekarang Fuji masih duduk mematung didalam ruang klub. Merenung tentang mimpi Eiji…… Merenung…… Sendiri……. Gak ada siapa-siapa….. ( Maksudnya…..???? )

Langit mulai gelap karena mau ujan. Ya iyalah, langit gelap kalo mau ujan. Masa langit cerah, kalo mau ujan.

( Masih di dalem ruang klub )

" CKLEK" ( Jelek amat dah suaranya )

Fuji kaget, dengan reflek ia langsung menengok ke arah suara tersebut…..

Fuji: " Oh, Tezuka. "

Tezuka: " Kelihatannya kamu capek, Fuji. "

Fuji: " Haaaaaahhh~ Hyah, lumayan. "

Tezuka: " Fuji, gw pengen minta tolong, boleh? "

Fuji: " Eeeeehhhh????!!! Lagi?!?!?!?!?! "

Tezuka: " Kenapa, ya aku gak bisa senyum-senyum kayak kamu. Tolong dong kasih tipsnya. "

Fuji: ( Fuji kehabisan akal. Makanya Cuma asal jawab ) " Ka… Kamu… Kamu Cuma butuh perasaan. "

Tezuka: " Perasaan kayak apa?! "

Fuji: " Heeeehhh~ kayak apa ya?? Aaaahhhh!!!!! Pokoknya coba sendiri ajalah!!!!!!!!! GW CAPEK!!!!!!! "

Tezuka: " Fuji!!!! Emang perasaan kayak apa? "

Fuji: " TERSERAH!!!!!!! "

Fuji lari ke luar ruang klub menerobos hujan deras, tanpa payung tentunya.

Petir menyambar, guntur menggelegar.

Saat Fuji sampe di depan gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba pohon beringin depan sekolah rubuh dan nyaris menimpa Fuji. Dan kuntilanak penunggu pohon jatuh dalam keadaan hitam gosong.

Fuji: " Gila!! Permintaan Eiji jadi kenyataan. "

Lalu Fuji menyebrang jalan, Kemudian lewatlah truk bawa semen yang melaju kencang. Fuji nyaris tertabrak kalo saja ia tidak berhenti untuk mengikat tali sepatunya ( Kok, sempet-sempetnya ngiket tali sepatu pas ujan deres. Udah itu ga pake payung pula. )

Fuji: " Gila ntu truk! Coba kalo gw gak berenti, pasti gw dah terbang melayang kayak layang-layang. O.K, Arigatou, God!!! "

Tapi itu gak berlangsung lama….

" Guk… Guk… Guk… '

Fuji: " Eh? Hwaaaa……. Anjiiiing!!!!! Pergi lu sana!!!!! "

Fuji dikejar-kejar anjing gila gaberenti-berenti. Bahkan sampe ujan tambah deres lagi….

~ Beruhubung Fuji di kejar-kejar anjing, jadi fic ini udahin aja ya. Itupun juga karena authornya kehabisan ide ~

* * *

Norak,ya? Maap deh..^ ^

Ga da ide…Hehehe…Kan cuma crita yang muncul tiba-tiba…

Tolong maklumin..


End file.
